Monty und Harper
Monty und Harper war die'' romantische Beziehung'' zwischen Monty Green und Harper McIntyre. Monty Green wurde von Christopher Larkin und Harper McIntyre von Chelsey Reist verkörpert. Monty und Harper waren gute Freunde die im Laufe der Serie eine romantische Liebesbeziehung entwickelten. Sie konnten ihren Lebensabend in Frieden gemeinsam verbringen bevor sie an natürlichen Todesursachen (Krankheit, Alter) verstorben sind. Sie haben einen gemeinsamen Sohn, Jordan Green. Zusammenfassung Harper McIntyre und Monty Green lernten sich kennen, als sie mit anderen Jugendlichen von der Ark auf die Erde geschickt wurden. Bis zur Entführung durch die Mountain Men interagierten sie nicht viel miteinander. Als Harper verschwindet, sucht Monty nach ihr und wird dafür ebenfalls gefangen genommen und für die Knochenmarkernte benutzt. Sie gingen als gute Freunde aus Mount Weather, doch ihre Freundschaft geriet im Laufe der Zeit ins Wanken. Monty stellte sich, nach der Wiedervereinigung mit seiner Mutter Hannah Green, auf die Seite von Charles Pike, während Harper Kanes Widerstand unterstützte. Mit Pikes Sturz als Kanzler, kommen sich Beide näher und werden ein Paar. Nach dem Sieg über A.L.I.E. wird ihre frische Beziehung auf eine harte Probe gestellt, denn sie erfahren von einer nukleare Apokalypse, die die gesamte Erde bald unbewohnbar machen wird. Zwischenzeitlich verlor Harper den Willen weiter zu leben und wollte auf Jaspers Weltuntergangs Party sterben. Noch rechtzeitig ändert sie ihre Meinung und flieht mit Monty vor der Todeswelle. Die nachfolgenden Sechs Jahre verbrachten sie mit anderen Delinquenten und zwei Groundern in den Trümmern des Go-Sci Ring der ehemaligen Ark, bis sie nach Ablauf der Frist wieder auf die Oberfläche zurückkehren konnten. Zurück auf der Erde hatten beide genug von Krieg und Zerstörung. Gemeinsam suchten sie nach einer friedlichen Alternative um mit den restlichen Überlebenden auf der Erde leben zu können. Aus der Erde ist jedoch nach all den Katastrophen ein lebensfeindliches Brachland geworden, das kurz vor dem Kollaps steht. Als einzige Chance um zu überleben blieb den Überlebenden nichts anders übrig als sich mit der Eligius IV auf die Suche nach einem neuem Planeten zu machen. Während die Anderen über Jahre im Kryoschlaf versetzt waren, blieben Harper und Monty wach und überwachten die Kapseln. Gemeinsam verbrachten sie ihr Lebensende in Ruhe und Frieden und hinterließen für die Schlafenden ein Videotagebuch über die Zeit. Harper bekam einen Sohn, Jordan Green, bevor sie selbst an einer Herzkrankheit verstarb und Monty tat alles, um die Überlebenden auf den richtigen Kurs zu einem überlebensfähigen Planeten zu bringen. Im Laufe der Serie |-|Staffel Eins = Staffel Eins Monty und Harper landen zwar gemeinsam auf der Erde, interagieren aber das erste Mal miteinander, als Jasper Jordan von allen Aufmerksamkeit bekommt, weil er auf dem Treffen mit den Groundern zwei Krieger erschossen hat und Monty verärgert darüber ist. Besonders Harper zeigt großes Interesse an Jasper, was zu einem Streit zwischen Monty und seinem Freund führt. (Nun bin ich der Tod geworden) |-|Staffel Zwei = Staffel Zwei Monty und Harper gehören zu den Delinquenten, die nach Clarke Griffin, auch aus Mount Weather fliehen möchten und sich als freiwillige Blutspender melden, um sich Zeit zu verschaffen. Als Monty, Nathan Miller, Jasper, und Harper in Dantes Büro einbrechen, um eine Möglichkeit für den Ausbruch zu finden, wird sie von den Mountain Men entführt. Monty zeigt große Sorge, als er realisiert das Harper von ihrer letzten Behandlung nicht mehr zurückgekommen ist. Auf der Suche nach ihr bricht er in den Kontrollraum ein, wird erwischt und ebenfalls in einen Käfig gesperrt. Monty ist geschockt, als er sieht das Dr. Tsing erneut eine Knochenmarkernte an Harper durchführen möchte und bietet sich selbst im Austausch an, da es Harper sehr schlecht geht. Beide werden jedoch noch von Jasper und Dante gerettet und befreit. Später ist Monty zu sehen, wie er der geschwächten Harper etwas zum trinken gibt und sich um das Mädchen kümmert. Später, als die Wachen kommen und Harper erneut für die Knochenmarkernte holen, versucht Monty die Wachen aufzuhalten. (Machtkampf, Schwer wiegt die Krone) Als alle Mountain Men durch die Flutung der Militärstation sterben und die Sky People befreit werden, umarmen sich Monty und Harper. (Das gelobte Land) |-|Staffel Drei = Staffel Drei In den drei Monaten, die seit dem Fall der Mountain Men vergangen sind, sind beide Mitglieder der Arkadia Garde geworden. Doch mit der Rückkehr von Charles Pike, Hannah Green und weiteren Überlebenden, stehen Monty und Harper auf verschiedene Seiten. (Wanheda 1, Wanheda 2, Kampf um den Thron) Harper und Monty werden, wie die anderen Delinquenten von Carl Emerson gefangen genommen, um sich an Clarke zu rächen. Sie werden jedoch mit allen Anderen von Clarke gerettet und kehren zurück nach Arkadia, während ein anderer Teil der Delinquenten nach Luna sucht. (Dämonen der Vergangenheit) In Arkadia fragt Harper ihn, ob er ihr bei der Wachschicht helfen kann. Auf dem Weg zur Schicht, sagt Harper das sie nicht auf Wachschicht möchte, sondern ihre Zeit anders verbringen will, als auf den nächsten Angriff zu warten. Monty sagt ihr, dass sie keine andere Wahl haben doch Harper sagt "Nein" und küsst ihn. Er ist überrascht und fragt Harper ob sie den Chip genommen hat, was sie verneint und damit antwortet, dass sie noch immer Sie ist. Harper führt ihn dann in ein Quartier und Beide schlafen miteinander. Harper sagt ihm danach, dass sie sich seit sehr langer Zeit zum ersten mal glücklich und sicher fühlt, bis Raven in den Raum kommt und beide stört. (Morgenröte) Ein paar Tage später nimmt der gechippte Jasper Harper gefangen um Monty und Raven zu erpressen. Er will damit verhindern das die Beiden weiter nach einem Weg suchen, A.L.I.E. aufzuhalten. Monty kann Harper aus Jaspers Gewalt befreien und ihn mit ihr überwältigen und fesseln. Nachdem A.L.I.E. und die Stadt des Lichts zerstört wurden, umarmen sie sich. (Deus Ex Machina 1, Deus Ex Machina 2) |-|Staffel Vier = Staffel Vier Mit dem Sieg über A.L.I.E. und der Aussicht auf Frieden, wollen sie ihre Beziehung vertiefen, erfahren aber, dass sie in sechs Monaten sterben könnten. Ihre Beziehung wird immer wieder auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Auch als die Liste der 100 Menschen öffentlich wurden, die von Clarke ausgewählt, in der Alpha Station die Todeswelle überleben sollen und weder Harper noch Monty dazu gehören. Zwischenzeitlich verliert Harper den Willen weiter zu leben und wollte auf Jaspers Weltuntergangs Party sterben. Noch rechtzeitig ändert sie ihre Meinung und flieht mit Monty vor der Todeswelle. |-|Staffel Fünf = Staffel Fünf Die nachfolgenden Sechs Jahre verbrachten sie mit anderen Delinquenten und zwei Groundern in den Trümmern des Go-Sci Ring der ehemaligen Ark, bis sie nach Ablauf der Frist wieder auf die Oberfläche zurückkehren können. Zurück auf der Erde hatten beide genug von Krieg und Zerstörung. Gemeinsam suchten sie nach einer friedlichen Alternative um mit den restlichen Überlebenden auf der Erde leben zu können. Aus der Erde ist jedoch nach all den Katastrophen ein lebensfeindliches Brachland geworden, das kurz vor dem Kollaps steht. Als einzige Chance um zu überleben blieb den Überlebenden nichts anders übrig als sich mit der Eligius IV auf die Suche nach einem neuem Planeten zu machen. Während die Anderen über Jahre im Kryoschlaf versetzt waren, blieben Harper und Monty wach und überwachten die Kapseln. Gemeinsam verbrachten sie ihr Lebensende in Ruhe und Frieden und hinterließen für die Schlafenden ein Videotagebuch über die Zeit. Harper bekam einen Sohn, Jordan Green, bevor sie selbst an einer Herzkrankheit verstarb und Monty tat alles, um die Überlebenden auf den richtigen Kurs zu einem überlebensfähigen Planeten zu bringen. Trivia * Sie treffen sich eigentlich in Die Landung das erste Mal, interagieren jedoch erst in Nun bin ich der Tod geworden erstmals miteinander. * Harper flirtete in der ersten Staffel mit Jasper Jordan, welcher jedoch kein Interesse an ihr zeigte. * Monty und Harper sind die einzigen Delinquenten die die Knochenmarkernte überlebten. * In der dritten Staffel stand ihre Freundschaft auf dem Spiel, als sich Monty auf die Seite seiner Mutter und Charles Pike stellt und Harper Kanes Widerstand unterstützt. * In Morgenröte schlafen sie das erste Mal miteinander. * Nach dem Sieg über A.L.I.E. entscheiden sie sich für eine feste Beziehung. * Harper und Monty sind die einzigen Delinquenten die ein Kind zusammen haben. ** Ihr Sohn Jordan Green hat seinen Namen von Montys verstorbenem, besten Freund Jasper Jordan. Zitate Abschied : Monty (zu Harper): "Harper, was haben sie dir angetan?" Staffel Drei Morgenröte : Harper: "I was just thinking, it's been two days with no one trying to kill us." : Monty: "It won't last." : Harper: "I know. But are we just supposed to spend the time between attacks dreading the next one?" : Monty: "Not like we have much of a choice." : Harper: "Maybe we do." : Harper: "I haven't felt this way in so long." : Monty: "Happy?" : Harper: "Yeah... and safe." Staffel Vier }} Galerie |-|Staffel Zwei = Der Weg zum Sieg Jasper Monty Delinquenten.jpg| Harper und Monty in Der Weg zum Sieg |-|Staffel Drei = Demons Bellamy Clarke Monty Harper.jpeg| Demons Nathan Bryan Monty Harper.jpeg| Red Sky at Morning Monty Harper 2.jpg| Red Sky at Morning Monty Harper.jpg| Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) Jasper Raven Harper Monty.jpg| Perverse Instantiation (Part 2) Harper Raven Monty.jpeg| Siehe auch Referenzen Kategorie:Beziehungen __ABSCHNITTE_NICHT_BEARBEITEN__